Workout
by Rawrbert
Summary: A hot day...perfect for confessions and a workout. Rated M to be safe.


_Author's Note: So, this is my second one, but I tried upping the ante? Enjoy. Rated M for sexual content._

* * *

Sweat trickled down her temple. Blade-like daggers swung professionally in her hands, a smirk gracing its thief. The usually adorned scarf, designed with a gradient consisting of red, orange and yellow, was cast aside. Heat bore down on the duo, droplets glistening against a sun-kissed Al Bhed, her blue bandana dark with sweat. Her workout caused her braids to swing in slight disarray, yellow bikini top covering beautiful breasts that heaved with each pant and accentuated every aspect of her figure.

This definitely caught Paine's attention. Crimson eyes held a bit of a sparkle as she took in Rikku's appearance. She noticed that she, herself, had broken a terrible sweat. Her exposed stomach was glistening, her pelvis shining beneath the leather straps and buckles. The sun had been too hot, so her usually donned elbow-length leather gloves were nestled beside Rikku's scarf. Her shawl was nearly sticky against her body, hiding what lay beneath. If only she'd worn a black tank top.

Finished with her eye-candy before her and the sudden awareness of her own body's reaction, Paine couldn't help but offer a smirk.

"Guess I couldn't land more than a punch," the warrior coolly commented.

A giggle escaped the blond, causing her body to shift her weight to one side as she left a dagger to her side, elbow above her hip. "Aw, come on Dr. P! Don't tell me you've gotten soft!"

Soft? Oh no, Paine was far from soft. But these past few weeks, she had noticed Rikku in a way that she had tried to refuse her mind from fantasizing. She'd been training with Rikku more. But for a reason—an unhealthy reason as far as Paine was concerned. She couldn't lose her own self-control just so that she could release some of her desires… Yet, Paine couldn't resist the trainings, or deny Rikku's request to be her partner.

In fact, Paine loved to see the Al Bhed's body swerve when she dodged a swing of her massive sword. Or when her languid body spun in the air to land a mark at Paine, which she was quick to evade. Her body was tantalizing, hypnotizing. Lovely.

Look but don't touch, but how much longer could she take?

Rikku's lips turned down into a slight frown. "Dr. P?" The thief had begun to worry over the lack of quick-witted responses from the warrior before her. Her breathing had nearly returned to normal, and her swirling emerald eyes had focused intently on her friend. "You all right?"

Paine gulped down at the sight of Rikku's pout. _How cute…_ she drawled within her own thoughts. Scoffing, though she really didn't want to, Paine stretched. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"You're staring at me a lot…"

Paine almost froze. This was unlike her. She was not one to lose her façade. The heat must be getting to her… "It's because I'm thinking of more strategies on how to land a punch!"

Now, Rikku may be the cutest and most adorable thing anybody's ever seen, but she definitely was far from stupid. Her eyebrows twitched, then furrowed together as she glared at the sweaty warrior. Her stomach glistened, almost making her forget that she was mad at Paine for her evasiveness. Her leather pants, tight like second skin showed off her athletic figure, her toned legs. They gave way to a beautiful stomach, yet her shawl left the viewer to their imagination. Paine held herself with such an air of confidence it almost made her drool at night when she knew she wasn't at all more than just a few steps from her.

Rikku couldn't resist asking Paine to be her partner. Yunie was so busy after all! All she wanted was to be with Tidus; Brother was a bum; Buddy was…scrawny; Shinra was…well, he was just a kid. And Paine was strong, lean, strategic and… Well, she'll save that daydream for a different training.

"Paine…" she nearly growled. The warrior sighed and stared at Rikku. Her heart pounded in her chest, what was she going to say to the clever little thief? She mustered up the courage, despite the ball in the back of her throat; she was a warrior after all. Pushing back strands of silver hair, Paine glanced upward at the thief, her crimson eyes focused with a sense of determination.

"Rikku… I can't help it."

The thief stared at the riddling warrior. "Huh?"

"I can't help but stare at you…" Adrenaline began to pump through her system, her heart pounding from… what? The imminent rejection from the little blonde woman in front of her? Fear of the unknown? Pah! …Okay maybe. Maybe for once, the warrior felt a pang of fear of some type of rejection or declination of their friendship. After all, their sparring brought them closer, which is all Paine wanted as long as she could remain the way she wanted to, as the person she was.

The thief stared at her, her hands gripping more around her daggers, her fingers twitching from anticipation. _Paine is nervous?_ The idea made her want to giggle, but she couldn't quite transform her concerned and attentive expression to one with a smile. Instead, the only thing she could do was fidget with her daggers. Swirling green eyes simply stared, trying to capture the attention of wandering crimson.

And then they met.

"Rikku…I… I think I may be in love with you."

Awkward silence fell upon the two women, Rikku merely stunned at the quiet words of the usually aggressive and witty warrior. Love? Is that what they call this feeling, this feeling of near obsession? The thief had to take in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. Confusion hit her like a bag of bricks. Paine wouldn't play a cruel, cruel joke on her, right? Gippal suddenly entered her mind, and she had to reminisce about what it was like to be with him when she was so young. But that was different, Gippal turned out to be like a brother…a very annoying one at that.

Paine stared at the thief before her, her heart hammering at her chest, threatening to break through its cavity and shoot towards Rikku like a cannon. Would she catch it? Reject it? Once the warrior saw Rikku's brow furrow in what seemed like confusion, she knew she'd made a mistake. Blood rushed to her face, causing her body to catch on fire, her pale face blushing uncontrollably with something like embarrassment. Sighing, she turned and her boots sounded heavily. One step, two step…

"Paine…"A clattering of daggers falling against metal and then lean arms embraced her from behind, warmth making her body hotter than a hundred degrees. She'd never been embraced like this before, and now she'd allowed the surprise so easily. Rikku's breath was at her ear, breasts and stomach pressed tightly against her back as tanned fingers gripped around her sides.

Acceptance.

Contact was the only answer she'd needed, and so she stood there. Rikku nuzzled her lobe, breathing softly. "You're not going to walk out on me, are you Dr. P? You didn't even wait for my reply."

"Ha," the warrior smiled, seldom that she did, but for this moment, she allowed the muscles around her mouth to freely express her happiness in such an easy way. Shaking her head, she gingerly ran her fingers across tanned arms, soft and smooth.

A nip was met at her lobe which made her almost shiver, pushing the thief away so as to face her. Crimson eyes playfully glared down at glinting green.

"I never thought you'd be the one to confess, Paine." The blonde's voice was coy, but with a hint of seriousness. The older woman raised a brow and lightly smirked.

"I'd be the one? What are you implying?" A flutter went through her chest. Usually she'd think that reaction was pathetic, but now she could relate to a 15 year old girl falling in love so young. And it didn't disgust her…much.

"Well…" was her reply. Her breath hitched when the teasing little thief approached her, quickly as she sidled against her body. Reflexes failed her, and so did words. "You're not the only one who thinks that way, Paine…"

Soft lips met with her own. Something surged within her, another adrenaline rush. It had been much too long since she had affection, and hungrily she yearned for more.

Rikku was more than happy to oblige.

Strong arms enveloped the younger woman, pale contrasting against sun-kissed tan. Hungry lips pressed for more, tongues emerging, forcing a small moan to escape her willing prey. A shock jolted her system, driving more force to her actions. Paine pushed the thief against the cool, shaded metal of the Celsius, away from the beating sun, causing her to yelp.

"Paine…" Rikku's heart thumped in her chest, fluttering and meeting to dance with the butterflies in her stomach. This is what Rikku had been wanting, affection from her brave and courageous warrior. She'd confessed, and now the warrior knew her own feelings. The passion was there, so why not be swept away by the current? _I want this…_

So Paine delivered.

Creeping her fingers beneath her shawl, Rikku exposed her chest, bound by black cloth to conceal her bust. Reaching it above her head, she tossed it to the side. Wind caused her warrior to shiver, and immediately her mouth covered her shoulders, working to unravel the cloth. The warrior fought a moan, a battle she'd lose. Skilled fingers grazed her skin, worked her buckles and her clothes and eventually, the warrior would have to surrender.

The warrior's upper body was entirely bare. Groans met Rikku's ears as her lips aggressively suckled on Paine's exposed neck. Her face burned, hot with arousal, especially in her core. Pink nipples brushed against each other once the warrior rid of the yellow bikini, forbidding her contact. A sharp gasp escaped the younger woman, her blonde locks brushing against the dip in her spine as she tilted her head backwards to rest on the cool metal.

Paine nipped at her neck, her fingers snaking towards the cargo skirt and satchel that blocked her way. They fell quickly, greeting Rikku with a cold gust of wind, causing her breasts to mesh with Paine's, causing both to moan. Following her thong, fingering at the straps, Paine pressed her thief's hips forcefully against her own. This caused the blonde to grin slightly once their eyes met. Clouded crimson eyes and slightly parted lips was definitely a new look for Paine, which added to Rikku's ache between her legs.

The warrior finally kissed along Rikku's throat, planting a wet trail as she scaled her body. The heated girl moaned into the wind as Paine finally reached her destination, her tongue pressing through the thong.

"_Tyssed_, Paine," the Al Bhed cursed and sucked through her teeth. The pleasure coursed through her body, causing her pelvis to thrust forward, meeting the licks that Paine offered.

Then she actually felt the muscle at her bud. With her thong pulled down, Paine continued her ministrations, her tongue a powerful weapon against the Al Bhed. Her silver hair was being tugged, and still she trudged on, her nose buried in the curly blondes that hid away her true treasure. Sweet and a bit salty, Rikku tasted delicious. She smelled musty, yet kept her fruity fragrance, causing Paine to be merciless.

She tightened around Paine's muscle, her own beginning to squeeze together. Rikku mewled, basking in the warmth that entangled her, strangled her. Butterflies flittered from her stomach, towards her chest and mingling with her fast-paced heartbeat. Her arms grew heavy and weak, her knuckles going white as she continued to tug on Paine's hair. Her knees buckled, her body being supported slightly as she leaned backward against the wall.

Then she glowed in the aftermath after she yelped and felt Paine moan against her bud. She shuddered, her hips bucking uncontrollably as Paine lapped at whatever she could. Rikku's knees were shaking, causing the warrior to smirk as she raised her body, wrapped her arms around the struggling thief and supported her. Softly, she kissed along her neck and the valley between her beautiful breasts. Sweat dripped from both foreheads as they connected.

Rikku tried to catch her breath, her climax knocking the wind out of her. Suddenly she grew cold and hugged closer to her strong warrior. A smile graced her lips. _Her_ strong warrior, she liked that.

Paine kissed her forehead, what little was exposed underneath the bandana. Giddy, entirely uncommon and mystically rare, she pressed for a long and loving kiss against her _dreav_'s lips.

Giggling, Rikku stared into crimson depths. "I don't think I love you anymore."

Quick-witted, Paine answered, "So now you know?"

A nod came after her question. Another kiss and a soft pinch to her exposed nipple.

"Yes, I know I love you."

Paine inhaled sharply, and then purred into her ear, with a smile, "We should workout again tomorrow."

Rikku giggled once more and wrapped her arms around Paine, almost squeezing her.

"As long as I get the same treatment."

A smirk and a kiss was all she needed for an answer.

* * *

Translations:

_Tyssed: Dammit_

_Dreav: Thief_


End file.
